Harry Potter and the Curse of the Black Dragons
by kenshin1
Summary: My first fic hope you like it! Voldie is up to some evil and comes across some dragons. Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. Some H/H but not into Romance that much.
1. Harry's B-day

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, however I do own the plot. Please R/R I would appreciate it a lot! Now read it and see if you like it!  
  
Harry Potter And The Curse Of The Black Dragons  
  
Chapter one- Harry's Birthday   
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes. He had just been having a dream about his school, Hogwarts. He was back at the Dursley's and was counting the days until he could go back to his friends Ron and Hermione. He got up, put a shirt on and went over to the window. Harry gazed out over the sky; it was clear blue like an infinite expanse of ocean. He had sent Hedwig to Ron yesterday and was expecting her soon. It was 3 days until his birthday and he was expecting the usual from the Dursleys (an old sock or maybe if he was lucky a pound). To pass time he picked up his broom maintenance kit that Hermione had given him a few years ago for his birthday and tried to find something wrong with his broom. He heard a snort from the other room that sounded like Uncle Vernon. He suspected that he'd be waking up soon so Harry put his kit back under the floorboard (where he kept all his stuff that he wanted to keep hidden from the Dursleys.)  
  
He straightened his bed out, went downstairs and found a comfy spot on the sofa. A few minutes later, he heard Dudley thump down the stairs. Dudley gave a disgusted glance over at Harry and waddled over to the table, hoping that maybe there would be food there. Uncle Vernon came down and barked at Harry "Go get some bacon ready for breakfast, and don't even try to snag any for yourself, boy, or you'll be in you room so fast... well you get the point" So, Harry set off to cook the bacon. He was a pretty good cook since he had been forced to cook breakfast for the Dursleys since he could remember. He found everyone in the kitchen when he had finished cooking. Vernon mumbled through a mouthful of bacon " Harry you can have some crackers, there in the left cupboard." Harry grabbed his breakfast and went upstairs. How he wished his birthday would come sooner. He usually got presents form his friends by owl post and sometimes he got pastries from Ron. He spent the rest of the day  
looking at his homework books and hiding them whenever it sounded like someone was going by.  
  
The 3 days until his birthday came and went very fast and on the morning of his 15^th birthday he got up as fast as he could and got dressed quickly. He heard a tapping at the window and looked over. To his surprise, Hedwig was there with three other owls. Harry let them in and let them all drink some water and rest. He took all the parcels and set them on his bed. He picked up the first one and read the letter:  
  
Hi Harry how are you? Mom said that it would be okay if you came to our house for the last few weeks until term starts, but we aren't sure if the muggles will like us traveling by floo powder like the time when we went to the Quidditch cup last year. Fred and George have decided to try to start Weasly's Wheezes again and with the thousand Galleons you gave them last year on the train. They have already made quite a few items and have enclosed them in the box. As for my present I hope you like it, it seemed like a useful thing. Don't worry its not like Reeta Skeeter's! Reply as soon as you can so you can spend more time with us, ok?  
  
Your friend,  
  
Ron  
  
Harry opened the box, which had come with the letter. There were two packages, he opened the first and found five suspicious candies and trinkets all with tags on them. He picked up the first and tore off the paper and saw a small brown ball, he picked it up and read: This is a bulging banger, and it is just as the name suggests, it makes the victim bloat up to twice their size and then with a pop restores them to normal after five minutes. Harry chuckled. It was just like Fred and George to make a candy that made you huge. Last year they had made a pastry called a canary cream that made you grow feathers. Harry set it down and opened the next four. One made you turn blue and sprout a tail, while another made you levitate much like fizzing whizbees but it also turned you upside down and shook you. He put Fred and George's stuff away and opened Ron's present. To his surprise he saw the same kind of quill that the annoying reporter Reeta Skeeter had had along with a dragon  
hide carrying case and a bewitching manual to design the style in which the quill writes.  
  
He smiled, now he could just sit back and not have to pay attention during history of magic because his quill would take notes for him! He opened Hermione's letter and read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
When my parents took me to Diagon alley last year this caught my eye and I bought it, but I totally forgot about it so I'm giving it to you now. It is called an Appawriter; it is a way of communicating when you, Ron and I are apart. All you have to do is write a message on the parchment and it shows up on the other two. I have already bewitched it so when you write it appears in green no matter what color of ink you use. Ron's colour is red and mine is purple. I know we might get into trouble but it is going to be very useful. Ron sent me an owl, telling me about the possibility of you going to Ron's, and if you do, I will come too. I hope you can!   
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry opened the box and out fell three pieces of parchment, one with Harry's name in green at the top, another with Ron's name in red and the last with Hermione's name in purple. It really surprised him that Hermione would ever consider giving Harry something that could get him in trouble! But maybe she had changed over the summer. He put the papers back in their box and set them with the other presents. He took the next one and read the short letter from Hagrid:  
  
I can't wait to see you at Hogwarts, Harry I cooked somthin for you, it's in the box, hope you like it.  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry opened the box and found some muffins, and to his great surprise, they weren't burnt at all! He tasted one and it was quite nice. Harry read the last letter, which was from Sirius:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I don't think I can let this owl take your present. Ill have to give it to you later. I may be able to take you home with me next summer with a few arrangements. Talk to Dumbledore if you want.  
  
Love,  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry was overjoyed at the thought that he might be able to live with Sirius; it was more than he could have ever hoped for!  
  
He ran downstairs and asked Uncle Vernon " Can my friends pick me up so I can go to our school?" Uncle Vernon replied hesitantly "...Well...You can go if it's alright with Dudley" DUDLEY?! Harry thought, why would he decide? But all the same he asked him and Dudley said yes, so Harry ran back up to his room and replied to Ron saying that it was all right and to come as quickly as they could! He sent Hedwig off with the other owls, which were returning home.  
  
It struck Harry that his Hogwarts letter hadn't come yet and he hoped it came soon because he would be going to Ron's house for the rest of the summer and would need to know what he needed. It was 3:00 before Harry went downstairs again and he was wondering whether the Dursleys had noticed his absence. But sure enough they hadn't noticed that he was gone and they were going along on their normal business. Dudley was staring at the TV and Uncle Vernon was at work. As for Petunia she was probably running some errands. He sat on the edge of the couch so he could just see the TV, and after the program he went upstairs. On his bed he saw the envelope he was so used to getting. He wondered how it had gotten in but then realized that he had left the window open. He walked over to his bed and opened it and read:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
  
Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from Kings Cross Station, platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock. A list of books for next year is enclosed.  
  
Yours Sincerely  
  
Professor M. McGonagall  
  
Harry felt relieved that it had arrived in time and stuffed the book list in his trunk. He decided to pack now because then he wouldn't need to pack in the morning, he was sure that when the Weaslys came it would be quite hectic judging on the last time they came to pick him up. He closed his door and fiddled with his Quick Quotes quill getting it to finish his homework. He finished just in time for dinner. He went down, ate, and went back up to his room and promptly fell asleep.  
  
(A/N) hope you liked it I have the other chapters coming soon they are shorter though but I promise I will make it back to the good old long ones. PLEASE R/R I REALLY NEED MOTIVATION IF NO ONE REVEIWS I DON'T WANT TO GO ON! 


	2. The Burrow

Chapter two-The Burrow  
  
Harry woke up and went over to his window, there was a small owl tapping on it. He let it in and realized that it was Pidwidgeon, Ron's owl. He took the letter and read:  
  
We're coming over to pick you up ok? We'll see you at 11:00 to 11:30 pack your trunk. Dad said that if there's any trouble then we'll just take you and get out of there fast so be ready. Hermione is coming, she said she wanted to have a look at your house but Ginny is staying.   
  
See you soon,  
  
Ron  
  
Harry picked up his trunk and brought it downstairs. He set it on the ground near the sofa and sat down. " And where exactly do you think you're going eh Harry?" Uncle Vernon eyed him suspiciously as he walked over to the sofa and sat down. " You said that my friends could pick me up today!" Harry had a tone of disbelief in his voice, could he really mean that he couldn't go? No he thought he would be fine all he had to do was to mention his "killer" uncle and that would be that. "My Uncle might be coming. Seeing the puzzled look on Uncle Vernon's face he said " you know the mad killer that got loose last year?"  
  
" O-oh yea-h h-h-him he might-t be coming oh... well then I guess that's ok" Uncle Vernon mumbled quickly and he walked away briskly. Harry thought that excuse wouldn't work if his "killer uncle" didn't appear anytime soon.  
  
He looked at the clock, it was 11:14, and the Dursleys would be arriving soon. Sure enough they arrived in the next five minutes not by floo powder but by... a car. They opened the door and ran over to see Harry. "Hi Harry!" Ron said enthusiastically " guess what? I got a Nimbus two-thousand, I might be able to be on the Quidditch team!" Harry wondered if Fred and George had given some of the left over money from the thousand galleons he gave them to Ron. " Hi Harry its so wonderful to see you" Hermione ran over and gave him a hug " I wanted to see your house, do you think you could show me around?" He took Ron and Hermione up to his room and showed them around. "Not Much eh?" Harry said "Isn't exactly what you'd call homey" "Well its quite spacious compared to my room" Ron said with a chuckle "Here' where I keep all the stuff I don't want the Dursleys to find" Harry lifted up the loose floorboard "That's clever of you Harry" Hermione said " Oh yeah why don't you give the  
Appawriters out so we can test them out!" Harry went and got them and came upstairs. He gave Ron his and Hermione hers. He wrote "Hi Ron and Hermione what's up? Then the most amazing thing happened, the ink swirled around and around and slowly changed color to green. Then with a gasp form Ron and Hermione it appeared on both of theirs in green for a while and got sucked into the paper. " Amazing!" Ron exclaimed, " That's so cool, wow... we'll have some fun with this eh Harry?" "Yeah, this'll be great!" Harry agreed.  
  
They all walked downstairs to the door and went to the car and set off to the Burrow. "Hermione why have you been so quiet? Harry said with concern, they were till in the car. "Oh it's noting I just didn't feel like talking that's all" (A/N yeah and I forgot she was there half the time, but their may be another reason, read on...) they reached the house and carried their stuff inside. "Hi Harry how are you?" Mrs. Weasly said, "Great thank you so much for letting me come, it means a lot to me."  
  
Ron took Harry upstairs to his room "Not exactly the Ritz eh Harry? Ron said with a somewhat sad look." "Nah you're just lucky you can live with wizards all year round, you don't know what its like." Harry said, he had a good point, how was he supposed to keep in touch with the wizarding world if all he got was a few scattered letters from Ron and Hermione? "Yeah I guess you're right, I feel bad for you. Hey, didn't Sirius say something about you living with him?" Ron said. Harry knew this was coming, "Yeah I know, he said I might be able to stay with him during the summer." Harry said. "That's awesome then we can keep in touch all the time!" They went downstairs and had dinner. Harry slept with Ron and Hermione slept with Ginny. Harry was convinced that he heard some giggling. Harry snuck over to the door and listened:  
  
"Ok, Hermione truth or dare?" Ginny said. Harry felt like he was being bad but he kept listening, "Truth" Hermione said, "Ok who do you like?" Ginny said " erm... well... I... Well...I-I-I like Harry.................... There was an almost never-ending silence. Harry thought, "OH my god, Hermione likes me???" he ran back to his bed and thought: how could he not have noticed? Over all these years he never knew. He wondered how long she had liked him. Did he like her? He always had sort of, but oh well. And with that he snuggled down deep in the covers and thought no more of it. Time flew and it was already time to go get their Hogwarts supplies. There was a large amount of commotion the morning before they went to Diagon Alley.  
  
"Harry, can you help me with this trunk?" Ron said. They were going to stay at the Leaky Cauldron after they went to Diagon Alley. "Yeah sure Ron erm... can you come over here there's something I want to tell you." Harry gestured over to the corner "Yeah sure Harry" Ron walked over and sat down. Harry began "Well I got up the other night and I heard Ginny and Hermione playing truth or dare and Ginny told her to say who she liked and she said-" Ron stopped Harry short "Yeah and she said you" "But how did you know?" Harry said. "Harry, she's liked you ever since 4^th year." Ron said. "But what happened to Krum I thought" Harry said quickly. "Well you thought wrong, she just wanted you to be jealous of Krum, man" Ron said "If I were you I'd snag you're opportunity. She's nice and she's pretty and if you don't get her soon, someone else will." Harry helped Ron with the trunk and they sped off to Diagon Alley.  
  
They entered the mass of people and went straight towards Gringotts to get their money. Harry always thought the ride down in the dark vaults. They reached the Weaslys vault and they got their money. Harry scooped some galleons into his moneybag and they went into the streets. They split up into groups, Harry, Hermione and Ron. And Fred and George went together. Ron gave Harry the old you-take-Hermione-and-tell-her-while-I-go-off-and-do-something-look.  
  
Harry veered off in the other direction and took Hermione. By now he had realized that he really did like her. "Erm... Hermione well I just, well I" spit it out Harry thought. "Well the other night I heard you guys playing truth or dare and I heard" Harry said quickly. "You heard that??" Hermione blushed, "Well I just want to tell you... well I like you too." He said it, yes, but now what would she say? "Honestly? You Really do?" Hermione said "Yeah I'm sorry that I didn't notice sooner" Harry said. Just then Ron coming back with some ice cream for them all interrupted them. "Sorry to bother you lovebirds but I have something for us." Both Harry and Hermione blushed, Ron knew they liked each other and was keeping quiet about it. "Yum thanks Ron this is a real treat!" Hermione said exasperatedly. They want to get their books and potion and got a few other things. They were staying in the Leaky Cauldron so they could be out pretty late. Tomorrow they would be leaving for  
Hogwarts on platform 9 3/4. They went to there rooms and fell asleep quickly.  
  
They woke up early and got their trunks ready. They were leaving for Kings Cross station at 11:00 so they had a fair amount of time to walk around in Diagon Alley. They went over to the quality Quidditch supplies. Harry and Ron were busy gawking at the new broom model out. The Lightning, while Hermione was looking at a transformation book. Harry looked at his watch and yelped "Yikes we've got to go, it's 11:02!" they all ran back to the Leaky Cauldron, got their trunks and ran to the car. They sped off to Kings Cross. They ran through the wall and into the train and found a compartment.  
  
The Train started to move slowly and as it sped up they left the station and headed towards the countryside. Harry watched as they sped past emerald forests and grazing horses. "Hey Harry do you want to get any thing off the snack cart?" Hermione asked gesturing towards the cart. "Yeah I'll have a few chocolate frogs and a bag of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans." Harry paid and returned to gazing out the window. "Are you ok Harry you're not talking much." It was Hermione; she looked over at Harry with concern in her eyes. Ever since they had realized that they liked each other she had been much nicer to him. "Yeah I'm just bored." Harry said. Hermione eyed him with suspicion but soon dropped the matter when Malfoy came in. So just as I thought the Mudblood is hanging Potty and the Weasel." Malfoy said with a sneer. "Can it Malfoy, if I were you I wouldn't be so happy if a "Mudblood" can out do you." Hermione said with malice in her voice. Apparently Malfoy couldn't find a  
comeback to this so he sulked away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. "Go Hermione!" Ron said "That's it, you show him!" The rest of the ride went smoothly. Harry played exploding snap with Hermione and Ron. And they got changed into their robes.  
  
A/N Hi everyone second chapter done hope you like it im proud of how its coming on review please! 


	3. Hogwarts

A/N the sorting hat poem in this chapter is not my creation, if the person who reads this owns this then please tell me if it is alright with you if I use it. And I will take it right off. Oh by the way please don't go pretending it is yours for gods sake ok?  
  
Chapter three- Hogwarts  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron all stepped into a carriage and set off to the school. They walked into the great hall; the ceiling was bewitched to show a meteor shower. They went over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. They waited for the first years to come in. They came in a long line and stopped if front of the sorting hat. Harry heard the same thing he had thought many years ago "That's it? That's all we have to do? A hat? Whoa and I thought we had to wrestle a troll or something!". The hat began its song:  
  
I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat,  
  
Do you like my song?  
  
Slip me on your head  
  
I know where you belong  
  
About a thousand years ago  
  
Hogwarts School began  
  
The founders picked their favourites  
  
But now they're dead and gone.  
  
It was Gryffindor who found the way  
  
He put some brains in me  
  
So I could tell you where to go  
  
Just try me and you'll see  
  
Maybe you'll be in Gryffindor  
  
With others jut like you  
  
If you're chivalrous and brave  
  
You belong there too  
  
Perhaps you're a Ravenclaw  
  
Wise and glad to learn  
  
If your mind is open  
  
Your place you'll finally earn  
  
Maybe Hufflepuff will be your place  
  
Where they are loyal and fair  
  
If you don't mind a bit of work  
  
You can make your home there.  
  
Finally there's Slytherin,  
  
For those of great ambition  
  
If you're sly and cunning  
  
You'll soon find your position  
  
You're safe with me  
  
I won't bite  
  
I'll tell you where you stay tonight!  
  
There was a great deal of clapping and whistling form the house tables and the sorting began. Professor McGonagall called the names of the first years and they were sorted into the four houses. Then Dumbledor stepped up the balcony "I would like to remind all that the Forbidden Forest is out-of-bounds to all students. Now let the feats begin!" The golden plates filled with foods of all sorts. From pies to puddings and steak and rolls, goblets of juices and all sorts of desserts. They all ate happily and were stuffed when the plates were cleared. "Prefects please take your fellow students to their common rooms." "Gryffindors this way!" yelled the Gryffindor Prefect. Harry didn't know who he was since Percy was out of Hogwarts. They lumbered up the marble staircases and every once in a while they had to stop because a first year got lost or got their foot stuck in the trick step. They reached the common room and the students went up to their rooms and got in bed. Harry gazed  
at the ceiling after all this time he was back in Hogwarts. The place he called home.  
  
A/N that's the end of it short chapter eh? Well I have chapter four in word and I'm typing it now so it will be a little while so be patient. Please review. 


End file.
